


Strength Of My Sunshine Twin

by WuHanwoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Felix almost gets mugged at knifepoint, Gen, Han Jisung | Han has Sudden Strength, Hurt Han Jisung | Han, It was supposed to be pure jilix but i got carried away again, Jisung gets cut, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Grateful, Protective Han Jisung | Han, Slight Binsung, Slight Chansung/Banghan, Slight Jeongsung/Hanin, hanlix, jilix, slight changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo
Summary: The sunshine twins are out together to get snacks from the convenient store. After they buy their snacks, they head back to their dorm. As Felix ties his shoelace outside, Felix almost get mugged at knifepoint. Jisung who had always been known as the weakest member of the group gets a sudden surge of strength to protect his sunshine twin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	Strength Of My Sunshine Twin

The sunshine twins laid on each other atop the sofa in the living room. The other members had gone for their individual training and were now returning from the company. Felix was playing a casual round of PUBG Mobile while Jisung dozed off on his shoulder. Felix let out a huge sigh after losing the game at second place. After playing the game for at least an hour (at which Jisung was still awake and watching), his mouth itched for snacks. Felix turned his head to face the top of Jisung's head, the smell of his shampoo still fresh.

"Sungie?" Felix whispered, shaking Jisung lightly. Jisung stirred and stretched, eventually flopping down on the opposite side.

"Sungie, wanna grab some snacks from the kitchen?" Felix rubbed Jisung's arm, the boy humming but not showing any sign that he was going to move off the sofa.

Felix giggles at the sight of his twin and heads to the kitchen after shuffling Jisung's hair. He opens the cupboard that store the snacks, only for the emptiness of it to stare back at him. Felix awkwardly laughs and searches the little area where he hid little snack packets in, but that was empty too. Felix walked back to the sofa and dramatically sighs. Jisung hears it and finally opens his eyes to look at Felix.

"Lix? What's wrong, twin?" Jisung muttered with his deep freshly-awoken voice.

"Sungie~" Felix kneels down beside Jisung and pouts "We're all out of snacks...i need to go out and get some."

"You're going to get it now? The members are coming back soon, we can ask them to get it." Jisung sits up and scratches his neck. Felix shakes his head.

"They'd always forget the snacks we want. I'm going to get it now." Felix walked into his room to change his clothes and grabbed his wallet. He walked back out into the living room to find Jisung missing from his previous position. There was shuffling in Jisung and Jeongin's room, then Jisung dragged his feet sleepily out of the room. 

"Sungie? I can go alone, you can stay home and sleep." Felix walked up to Jisung and buttons his shirt properly for him.

"No lix, i'm going to follow you and protect you. I'm going to keep my twin safe." Jisung smiled widely and gave two thumbs up.

"I don't need protecting, Sungie. Who knows maybe i would be the one protecting you." Felix teased and smirked at Jisung. Jisung whined and puffed up his cheeks at getting teased. It was a known fact to the members that Jisung was the weakest out of all the members, though Jisung doesn't like being teased about it. Felix apologized and hugged Jisung who just pouted. They headed to the convenient store that required a 15 minute walk. During the entirety of the walk, Jisung was emphasizing the fact that even though he was the weakest of the group, he wasn't weak and that the members were just stronger than average. Felix felt a little bad for teasing his twin, but happy that Jisung wouldn't hold on to it as a grudge.

They reached the convenient store in due time and enter it to look for the snacks they wanted. Felix grabbed a bag of kkokkalcorn and Jisung grabbed 2 bags of their favorite popcorn snack. They scrambled for their wallets while sprinting to the counter, to pay for all the snacks. As expected, Felix got there first and paid for it. In turn, his shoelace on his right untied itself.

"Aww, i lost to my twin who didn't even double knot his shoelace." Jisung sighed heavily, his words causing Felix to crack up in laughter. Jisung demanded Felix to let him hold the plastic bag since he didn't pay for the snacks, and Felix nodded in agreement. 

They left the convenient store and Felix knelt down to retie his shoelace. Jisung was a little ahead, looking at the bakery shop that was right beside the convenient store. Jisung scans the shop displays for cheesecakes, disappointed when he saw that it was all out of stock. He made a mental note to ask Felix to go cheesecake-hunting soon. Felix was done tying his shoelaces once, when suddenly his gut feeling told him to double knot it, and he did. Like it was all a weird coincidence, the moment Felix finished double knotting both shoes, he saw a pair of dirty worn-down shoes stop in front of him. Felix looked up and his face changed from confusion to fear. The man was holding out a knife, pointing it straight at Felix's face.

"Hurry up and give me all your cash, before i hurt you." the man impatiently demanded as he whisper shouted his words to not attract attention from the surroundings.

"I-I don't have any c-cash on me..." Felix stuttered, his mind was screaming for him to run but he just froze.

"Stop messing around and give me your cash. Fine, if you're not going to give it to me quietly, then you leave me with no choice!" the man shouted angrily and he raised his knife, ready to swing it down toward Felix.

A little while before the man shouted, Jisung had already turned around to see Felix still knelt on the floor. He wondered why his twin wasn't getting up, and who on earth that man was. The moment he heard the man shout, knife raised high, it was like time stopped. All Jisung saw at that moment was Felix, he beloved twin, in the slicing path of the knife. He knew Felix was not in the position to run, and he knew only he could save his twin. He dropped the plastic bag holding their snacks on the floor, his eyes filled with rage.

In that timeless moment, Jisung felt his adrenaline rush, his body overtaken by sudden strength and speed, with the sole thought of saving Felix in his mind. Felix breathed in sharply and was about to squeeze his eyes shut when a shadow flew over him and tackled the man to the ground. The man resisted and Jisung who was pissed beyond limits laid a hard punch to the man's jaw. Jisung jumped off the man, swiftly grabbed Felix's wrist and the plastic bag and they ran as fast as they could back to their dorm.

Upon reaching the dorm, they quickly entered the pin code to unlock the door and shut the door hard behind their backs. They panted hard as Felix sprawled his limbs out on the floor while Jisung leaned on the wall. They heard footsteps and the sight of them were met with Changbin's eyes. Changbin looked at them and tilted his head.

"We were wondering where you two went to. We came back a while ago to an empty dorm, and you guys didn't say anything. Why are you guys panting though?" Changbin asked, worried.

Seungmin and Jeongin had come out of their rooms, and were now standing behind Changbin, listening.

"I almost got mugged outside the convenient store..." Felix said, sweat dripping down his face and neck.

"You WHAT?!" Changbin, Seungmin, and Jeongin shouted in unison. Grabbing the attention of the other members who were in their rooms, who slowly made their way over to see what the ruckus was about.

"What's all the noise about?" Chan asked. Changbin said what he heard word for word, and Chan nearly lost it.

"How did that happen? Did he follow you guys? Are you guys hurt?" Chan worriedly asked, ready to run out to beat the crap out of the man.

"No, i'm fine. Before the man got to me with the knife, Sungie tackled him down. He even got a nice hit on his jaw." Felix explained. The members looked at each other, impressed at Jisung's strength to take down a man. All except one member, Jeongin. He had been observing Jisung for a while now and noticed how his panting never slowed down even though Felix's already had. He noticed the continuous stream of sweat pouring down the elder's head. Then he finally realized something he wished he noticed faster, there was a growing red stain on Jisung's jeans, leading back up to a damp part of his black hoodie. 

"Hyung...you..." Jeongin dragged his feet over to Jisung, pointing at the damp spot on his hoodie. He was afraid of whatever that was going to happen next. When Jeongin stood right in front of Jisung, the elder just smiled weakly and collapsed into Jeongin, and they fell to the ground in a kneeling position. This attracted every members' attention and they surrounded them in seconds. Jeongin nervously shook Jisung in his arms, but the elder didn't react. Jeongin laid Jisung down to the floor with the help of Minho, who tried his best to stay calm but his eyes were screaming fear out of them.

"H-Hyung...wake u-up..." Jeongin's voice cracked, Jisung laid on the floor, unconscious. Jeongin took a deep breath and lifted Jisung's hoodie and shirt. The members gasped in horror. A nasty deep cut ran across the side of his body and he was bleeding out. Chan took off his shirt and pressed it on the cut. Seungmin called for an ambulance, with Hyunjin relaying information to him. Minho covered Jeongin's puffy red eyes and pulled him into his own room. Changbin hugged Felix and comforted him, whispering softly while rubbing the younger's back.

Chan used all his strength to hold in the tears from spilling out. He looked at Jisung, the boy was turning paler by the second. Chan panicked and applied more pressure on the cut, his precious squirrel was not going to bleed out in front of him. Not today, not any day.

Felix cried in Changbin's shoulder. He knew if he had double knotted his shoes from the start, he wouldn't have been mugged in that position. He knew if he had run the moment he saw the shoes, he would have gotten away. He knew...that if he wasn't in that position, mugged, that Jisung wouldn't be in this state. Changbin held Felix tighter, rocking him back and forth.

The paramedics arrived and everything happened in a blur. Chan followed Jisung with the ambulance, while the rest followed in the car Minho drove.

Jisung awoke, an unfamiliar white ceiling staring back at him. He turned to face the weight on his arm. His sunshine twin laid atop it, asleep. On Jisung's other side, was Jeongin. The younger laid his head on the bed, careful not to touch Jisung's fresh stitches. The other members laid around the room, sleeping on each other. Changbin was the only one awake, lightly smiling as he noticed the younger awoke. 

"How are you feeling?" Changbin mouthed to Jisung.

"Numb, tired, awful." Jisung pouted and mouthed back "A little sad too."

"Why are you sad?" Changbin raised his eyebrow.

"Cause i bled out and made you guys worried." Jisung frowned and sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again when he felt someone caressing his head. It was Changbin.

"You protected Lix when no one else was there to. If you didn't, who knows what might have happened to him. Might have been worse. Don't blame yourself." he whispered "Also, i saw the news reporting the man getting arrested. Man was unconscious when police got there. If you guys hadn't told us that you only hit his jaw once, i would've thought for sure that you beat the daylights out of him. Nice shot though."

Jisung smiled at the thought that he protected Felix, and he was the only possible option. Jisung, now relaxed, let fatigue take over as Changbin cooed softly at the sight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was an off day for Stray Kids and they decided to spend it in the dorms, playing games and watching movies. Jisung changed out of his pyjamas into a black hoodie. Jeongin sat on his own bed, looking at the long pink scar that spread across the side of Jisung's body. As soon as Jisung puts on his black hoodie, Jeongin walked over and hugged the elder. Jisung was shocked at the initiation of a hug from Jeongin, but he hugged back. When they released the hug, Jeongin ran his hand up and down the hoodie where the scar would be, then he walked out to the living room. The 2000s along with Jeongin watched the entire line of Ghibli films while the older three played LoL on Felix's computer.

Nearing the end of the movie, Jisung had fallen asleep on Seungmin's shoulder. Unlike what Seungmin usually does, he lets Jisung sleep instead of flinging him off. Hyunjin patted on Jisung's thigh rhythmically. Jeongin laid his head on Jisung's left knee while Felix was on his right. After the incident, the members treated Jisung so much more carefully. All the members were still in awe at the fact Jisung had enough strength to tackle the man down. The man was reported to be taller than Hyunjin and bulkier than Changbin.

Felix in particular, now had an inseparable relationship with his twin. He was sure that if the positions were switched, he would've done the same for his sunshine twin.

This was the _**Strength Of My Sunshine Twin**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim : I didn't plan to hurt Jisung like that but i guess i should type oneshots faster now before my ideas turn painful


End file.
